Bittersweet
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: James's hidden feelings for Damien that he tries to keep locked inside and instead are really happy of his best friend's relationship with another guy that is totally not him. Dip -OC requested one-shot from XMistressChaosx-


**Title**: Bittersweet

**Characters**: James, Damien, Pip.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: James's hidden feelings for Damien that he tries to keep locked inside and instead are really happy of his best friend's relationship with another guy that is totally not him.

**Pairings**: Dip, One sided Damien/James (Dames? XD)

**Warnings!** Swearing, homosexuality and a little bit of violence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or the OC used in this story! Damien and Pip belong to **Matt Stone** and **Trey Parker** and James belongs to the ever talented **XMistressChaosx** The design for James's six year old outfit belongs to **Raining Skittles © **All the other outfits were **XMistressChoasx**'s suggestions.

**A/N**: I'm very sorry about posting this late. Crush had to be updated and Rydia was sleeping on my laptop and wouldn't budge at all XD She's also taking a break from working at the café :)

sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart . com/ art / Jamie-loves-your-boys-0w0-251174509 (Take out the spaces)

It's a picture I did for you, XMistressChaosx for taking so long with this one-shot :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>James, aged six years old, walked into the preschool with his head held high. He wore a red and white ribbon with a matching pinafore that came to his knees and was really frilly. Underneath the pinafore was a frilly white blouse and he wore frilly ankle socks with black, patent Mary-Jane's to top it off. <em>

_He grabbed a hold of his dad's hand and smiled at the man who walked him to his school. The nerves in his belly were playing up as could hear the other kids laughing and shouting. He was a little worried about going to this school because he had only just moved to South Park so it was worrying to know that the other kids might not accept him. _

_As they walked into the entrance of the school James's dad looked down at little James and smiled. _

"_Alright, Jamie, I have to go now but don't worry, I'll be back to pick you up later" He reassured James seeing the frightened look that cross the red haired boy's face. _

_James nodded slowly and pouted. He didn't want his dad to leave him behind in this scary place but he sighed at the fact that he had to get this over and done with. _

_Waving goodbye to his dad he walked up to a green door that had a lot of noise coming from it. The noises were so loud James felt like he might need earmuffs for this school. He pushed on the door as hard as he could being the fact that the door was so much taller than him and looked inside. There was a greying old man sat at a desk with a puppet on his hand and he seemed to be talking to it. Raising an eyebrow he walked up to the desk and looked up._

"_I'm new here. Where should I sit?" James asked as politely as possible so as to make a good first impression. _

"_Do I look like I give a tiny rat's ass? I'm busy trying to get Mr Hat to pay for a holiday for us so go sit wherever you fucking like" The teacher then went back to talking to the doll who strangely waved to him. _

_James looked around and got lost. He was scared, having to pick out a seat when all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was met with baby blue eyes. It was a girl with a side fringe that held a stipe of pink in it that was pinned back with a monkey clip. She wore a purple polka dotted jumper with a striped lilac top underneath, baggy red trousers and some white trainers. She had blonde hair that was pulled into two bunches. _

_She smiled at him. "Hello, my name's Rydia Hail, would you like to sit with me and Karen? Also ignore Mr Garrison. He and Mr Hat are having a lover's spat at the moment" Rydia grabbed James by the wrist and dragged him over to a table where a girl with spiky, brown shoulder length hair was sitting looking as shy as ever. The girl looked up to him and waved slightly. He waved back. _

"_This is Karen DerryBerry, she's a bit shy but she'll become more louder when you get to know her" Rydia grinned and looked over to the girl and she smiled at James. "So, tell us your name then"_

_James coughed and straightened up his posture. "Well, my name's James Nero Black but I preferred it if you call me Jamie or Nero. I came here because my parents moved from New York"_

_Rydia leaned forward, the sparkles in her eyes evident as she was enraptured with the boy's words. "Oh my good golly, you've been to New York, I've always wanted to go there but I don't think I'll ever go" Rydia looked down and pouted. _

_James chuckled. "Well, maybe you will someday" _

_As James looked around he noticed a boy sitting on his own with another boy. The oldest looking one had unkempt, black hair that swept into his black eyes. When James looked closer he could have sworn he saw a twinge of red in them but he must have been seeing things. The boy wore a long sleeved, black turtleneck with baggy, blue jeans and a red belt to keep them up. The other boy had a very girly hairstyle for a boy and his hair was pale blond and he had sky blue eyes. On his hair he wore a kind of weird hat. It looked British and he also wore a red jumper with brown shorts. _

_Immediately the boy with the black/red eyes captured his attention. Something about him intrigued James enough for him to stare at him for a good while. James felt something inside of him bubble up and his whole face went warm. _

"_Jamie? Hello, Jamie? Are you okay?" Rydia called to him and when he turned around he noticed her looking at him, worriedly. _

"_Huh? ...Wha?" James said, smartly. _

"_You kind of…spaced out on us. Are you feeling okay?" Rydia looked at him in concern and he shook his head, smiling slightly._

"_No, I'm fine…" He reassured the blonde and smiled more. _

"_Okay, if you're sure" Rydia said slowly. "Well, anyway, Anza's just come in" Rydia grinned._

_James looked confused and then saw some new girl at the table. She was really, really small and had brown hair pulled into low bunches. She had green eyes and was wearing an orange vest top that had little, white cats patterning it with a white skirt that held a tinge of blue to it. She wore baby pink sandals on her feet. _

"_This, here, is Anza. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world" Rydia said hugging Anza. James raised an eyebrow. He had thought that Rydia had spoken English pretty well for a child but it seems that can run out quicker than it comes. _

_James chuckled and shook his head before he once again found himself staring at that black haired boy from before. _

"_Who's that boy?" James asked, pointing in the direction he was in. _

"_His name's Damien and he's the son of Satan apparently. That's what he keeps shouting anyway" Karen answered and James found himself shocked that she actually spoke. She had a very cute voice actually. _

"_Oh, right…" James mumbled and blanked out wondering whether to speak to him or not. _

_It was now playtime and James, being the courageous boy that he was, walked up to the son of Satan and then turned around just as quickly. He breathed in slowly and then puffed out his chest thinking about getting this over and done with. _

_Walking straight up to Damien, he tapped the taller child on his shoulder and tried to smile politely. Damien turned around and glared. _

"_What?" He snapped out in a very rude and, surprisingly, high pitched voice. _

"_I j-just wanted t-to say hi" James stuttered, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was standing in front of someone who could very easily set him in fire or something. _

"_Well, you've said it so now go away!" Damien bit out and turned back around to continue talking with the blond boy from before. _

"_O-oh, Damien, that wasn't very nice of you" The boy spoke up and Damien glared at him. _

"_Shut up…" Damien said and the boy shrunk back. _

"_Oh, righto" His weak little voice said. _

_James stood there, shocked and confused. He then suddenly glared and started seething. How dare him…_

"_Hey! You!" James shouted grabbing the attention of a few kids; Three of them being Rydia, Karen and Anza who all looked up at them from the sandbox where they were building sandcastles. _

_Damien turned around and glared. "What!" _

"_What's your problem? Why are you such an…such a…" James tried to think about what his daddy called his dad earlier from the conversation that he shouldn't have been listening in on. "Why are you such a…ass!"_

"_Excuse me?" Damien growled. _

"_Yeah, you heard me! You were so rude to me even with me being nice to you What the hell did I do to you to make you so angry at me! I haven't even spoke to you before so you have no right to judge and bite at me!" _

_James huffed as his tiny little fists clenched at his sides and he bent over a little as he tried catching his breath back from all that shouting. _

_Damien sat there shocked, not saying anything while the blond boy across from him didn't say anything either, just with his mouth dropped. _

_James looked up at the blond one. "You, what's your name?" _

"_Uh…P-Pip" Pip stuttered out and his blue eyes darted nervously back and forth from Damien to James. _

"_Don't take crap like that from crap like this…" James stated pointing to Damien before walking away slowly, muttering to himself. _

_Pip just blinked and Damien still had his mouth agape but slowly turned back around Pip. _

_Later that day, Damien walked up to James and tapped the boy on his shoulder. James turned around but flinched a bit at seeing Damien there remembering what he had said to him earlier. He had Pip following behind him glaring slightly._

_Damien shuffled on the spot a bit glaring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Pip was tapping his foot behind him and had his arms crossed across his chest. Damien then looked up and glared a bit but he still had some softness in his eyes. _

"_I…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. I was being stupid, I guess…" Damien said in a brash and embarrassed voice. "I just want friends, I think" _

_Pip smiled softly behind him and his arms uncrossed themselves. James was guessing that Pip got Damien to do this. _

"_Why did you suddenly come over and do this?" James asked, his podgy cheeks flushing red. _

"_Pip threw a little bit of a fit and demanded that I apologize…" Damien muttered turning his glare onto Pip. _

"_Well, that's very modest of you, Damien" James said smiling. Damien looked at him in confusion and Pip placed a comforting hand on his shoulder explaining the word. Damien shrugged the hand off and his face showed how sour he was. _

"_Would you like to be friends with us fellas?" Pip asked, smiling cheerfully. _

"_Of course I would!" James answered, grinning from ear to ear. _

_That was the day that James stood up to the son of Satan and gained him as a friend. It was also the day he realized that he was feeling some odd thing for Damien. He just didn't know what that odd thing was._

* * *

><p><em>James sat in on the swing his red hair swishing about as he swung lazily on it. In his hair was a black and red polka-dotted headband. He also wore a very pretty dress that had a grey top part with a black skirted bottom with the ruffles underneath being hot pink and light pink. He wore brown gladiator sandals. <em>

_He was ten years old now having turned it a week ago. And he had come to realize something. _

_He has a crush on Damien. The son of Satan. His best friend and Pip's bodyguard practically. How it of could happened to him of all people was a mystery…_

_He looked up when he saw Damien walking towards him. He smiled and hopped off the swing and stood up, brushing his dress off. _

_Damien noticed this and quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you wear dresses if you're a boy?" His voice had got considerably. _

"_Because they're pretty and besides, I shouldn't be defined by the clothes I wear so nah!" James poked his tongue out._

_Damien laughed. "I didn't say anything bad about it. It makes you look cute…" _

_James blushed and fumbled with the sleeve of his dress. _

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to come and prank Mr Macky with me and Pip" Damien smirked as he thought of it. _

"_Eh? You mean the one with the giant head?" James asked while he walked alongside Damien towards the school's entrance. _

"_Yeah, him, the one who keeps saying 'm, kay'" Damien gritted his teeth at the thought of the famous catchphrase. _

_James laughed. "Seriously, dude, why him?" _

"_Well, why not? He's irritating as hell and he'd probably be easy to prank" Damien said, looking at James now. _

"_Okay, if you're sure…" James said, angling an eyebrow up. _

_They walked into the school, grabbed Pip when he tried running away and then headed for the small counsellor's office Mr Mackey resided himself into. They noted how he was, fortunately, asleep on his desk so they asked Pip to keep an eye out for any signs of him waking up. _

_James put a balloon filled with syrup up at the top of the door and then put some butter on the floor of the doorway. He then measured the length of how far away from the butter the button should be. The button shoots out feathers and James couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of this._

_Pip stood next to the man uncertainly and fumbled with his hands while nervously looking at the counsellor. He hopped from foot to foot and shook at the fear of being caught. _

_Once everything was set up Damien told Pip to wake up Mr Mackey and told him what to say. Pip shook the teachers shoulder and the guy looked up through his glasses, blearily. _

"_Is everything alright, Pip, m'kay?" Mr Mackey asked. _

_Pip shook his head while sucking in his bottom lip. His eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of getting caught. _

"_C-Cartman h-h-hit m-me" Pip stuttered out. _

"_Oh dear, we can't have that around. No we can't, m'kay" Mr Mackey said and looked at Pip. "Where is he, m'kay?" _

_Pip's hand shook as he pointed at the door. James and Damien gave each other a knowing look as Mr Mackey walked towards the door. _

_He opened the door and syrup balloon fell right on his head and spread all over his head and past his shoulders. He tried rubbing the syrup out of his eyes and stepped forward. When he did he slipped on the butter and fell backwards making his head land on the button. Suddenly feathers shot out of the button and flew everywhere hovering down towards Mr Mackey where they stuck to him. He lay there and then slowly got up. _

_Damien and James laughed while Pip still looked nervous. They grabbed Pip and then all three ran away as Mr Mackey came towards them raising his voice as he went. _

"_This is not a good thing, children, m'kay!" Mr Mackey raised his voice. _

_Damien's laughs resounded throughout the entire halls of the school accompanied with James's and Pip's stutters of "We shouldn't have done that". _

_The three of them all sat down on the grass just outside the school and sighed breathing in slowly with James still chuckling a bit under his breath. They all looked towards the school and then Damien dropped down on the grass pulling Pip with him and James too. Pip, disgruntled, turned his head away and Damien looked at Pip guilty. _

_James noticed this but didn't say anything. He didn't know why Damien would look like that but he was guessing it was because Pip was his friend. _

* * *

><p><em>James had grown up into a handsome eighteen year old and now wore black short-shorts with black tights and red high top chucks with a white t-shirt that had a man filled with black and a candy sweet on him. And it read 'Strangers have the best candy'. <em>

_James's hair had gotten longer and now went a little past his shoulders but was still as messy as always. His face had thinned out a bit more and was longer showing how much he had grown. He was still the same prank loving, pretty and kind James though. _

_And today, he had decided to confess some very deep feelings to a good friend of his. He was going to tell Damien how he felt. He knew Damien would be in the café, Harbucks so he headed that way and walked through the doors. _

_Walking up to the table Damien sat at alone he sat across from him and shuffled in his seat, jittery. Looking up at Damien he bit his lip and blushed, thinking over how he could go about this. _

"_Damien…" James uttered. _

"_Yeah...?" Damien didn't even look up from the book he was reading and this angered James who got decided to do something about it. _

"_Damien, put the book down and listen to me. I have something very important to say" James explained and placed a hand on the book to grab Damien's attention. _

_Damien looked at the hand and then the owner of the hand to understand what was going on. He raised one eyebrow and then sighed. _

"_Okay, what do you want?" Damien asked, impatiently. _

_James paused and then fluttered his eyelashes looking down. He readied himself and then worked up the courage to say what he had wanted to say for some time now._

"_I…have feelings for you that you may or may not feel back for me. I think I may be in love with you and I completely understand if you don't feel the same back but please, tell me now because it has taken me such a long time to be able to tell you this" James confessed and bit his bottom lip as the anticipation of Damien's reply grew. _

"_Jamie, I am so sorry. I…really wish felt the same for you but…I sort of have feelings for someone else" Damien sighed as he felt the weight of his friend's problem on his shoulders._

_James clenched his fist and his eyes started to hurt at the familiar feeling of tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His heart beat paced faster and faster and he felt as if it was being squeezed by an uncomfortable pain as the words sank into his brain. _

"_Who's…this person then?" James whispered out as he felt what little hope he had for their love relationship slip._

"_Um, well, I don't know if I want to say really because it's…a secret" Damien said and furrowed his eyebrows. _

"_But…we're best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. Rydia and Anza tell each other everything and so do Stan and Kyle" James said in disbelief. _

_Damien looked at James and saw the hurt in his blue eyes and he sighed in irritation. He squeezed James's hands in his own and smiled. _

"_It's Pip but I'm worried he doesn't like me back" Damien lowered his eyelids at the thought of the little Brit. _

_James flinched in shock and his hands withdrew in accordance of their own as he took the name in while his eyes widened. He couldn't believe the one who stole his heart had had his heart stolen by one of __**his**__ close friends. _

"_O-oh…" James said and rubbed his knuckles with his other hand. _

"_Jamie, are going to be okay?" Damien asked in concern looking at the boy in worry. _

_James looked down and sighed. He then looked back up and grinned. "Of course I'm fine. I will be fine and hey, if you want I'll just let you and Pip have some time together on your own" James said and watched as Damien looked at him in disbelief. _

"_Jamie, are you su-"_

"_Listen, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just go! Find Pip and I'll see you later? Okay, bye" James rushed out and stood up, smiling slightly although it was wobbling as he tried stopping himself from crying. _

_Running out of the cafeteria he ran and ran until he got to the girls bathroom, checked no-one was in there and walked into a stall. Slamming the door he slid down onto the floor, his eyes leaking as he sobbed. He cried into his hands as he tried to stop his heart from hurting. "Why did this happen? Why doesn't the only person I've ever loved love me back? Why!" He shouted. _

_As he was crying he heard some voices and footsteps heading for him. He sniffed and stayed silent. _

"_Jamie, Jamie, where are you?" _

_That was Rydia's voice. What was she doing here?_

"_Maybe he run off cafe and to quiet room" There was Anza. He knew her Spanish accent anywhere. _

"_I'm worried…" Definitely Karen. _

"_Jamie, we know you're in here and if you don't come out…I'll…bust every door open" Rydia threatened her voice wavering slightly._

_James opened the door to his stall and said in a weak and tired voice "You couldn't bust a door if you tried…" _

_He walked towards the sink and was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Rydia. _

"_Why the hell were you running here for? I was so worried because I saw you crying and then Karen decided to follow you and we all got really scared because you were crying-"_

"_Rydia, I'm fine" James cut her off before her speed train mouth decided to carry on going. _

_Rydia looked at him in worry and then gave him a stern look. "Alright, what happened?"_

_James looked down and scratched his red hair as he contemplated telling her or not. That's when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking towards the owner he noticed Anza smiling warmly at him. _

"_You tell when ready" _

_James blinked in shock but then let a small smile cross his face. _

"_Okay, I told Damien how I felt…and he…doesn't feel the same. He says he likes Pip instead and that he's worried Pip doesn't feel the same" James said, looking off to the side in sadness. _

"_Oh my God! Right, that's it. I am going to kick his ass right now!" Rydia yelled and was just about to make her way to the door before James called out. _

"_Rydia give it a rest. You wouldn't be able to punch him if you tried" _

_Rydia sighed and her head hung in shame. "Yeah, you're right. But still, aren't you at least going to do something?" _

"_What do you mean?" James asked._

_Rydia bit her lip. "I don't know if I want to say"_

"_Please do. I need some advice right now" James said, his voice low and depressed._

_Rydia sighed and shook her head, her blonde hair flailing everywhere. "Well, I know you like him and all but…you are still his friend and I think the best thing you can do right now is to, well, you know, be a friend" _

"_Rydia, listen, I don-"_

"_No, I know. But think about it. He's in the same situation you were once yourself in. Don't you think that you could at least help him out with Pip? I mean, you have been his best friend for God knows how long and your feelings shouldn't stand in the way of that" Rydia explained, for once being serious about a situation. _

_James looked down and his head rested on a nearby wall as he thought about what she had just said._

"_He does sound like he needs some help and you're lucky he even confided in you. You should feel happy about that" Karen said, smiling at James. _

_James nodded and then smiled at all three of them. He bit his lip and then walked to the door. "Alright, I'll do it. Thanks you guys" _

_James then pulled Karen into a hug and then Anza followed by Rydia. He waved goodbye to them and left them in the bathroom. _

_Karen, Rydia and Anza all stood there smiling before Rydia spoke up. _

"_Why are we still in the bathroom?"_

_James pulled out his phone and texted for Damien to meet him in the town library. The dull ache in his heart was still there but he knew that he would have to get over this and just let his two close friends be happy with each other. _

_Walking into the library he sat down at a table and waited. It wasn't until five minutes later that he saw Damien walking through the door looking around. James waved him over and he hesitantly sat down opposite James. _

"_Hey, Jamie, you feeling okay now?" Damien asked smiling._

_James nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, I'm good. I just wanted you to come here so I could give you some advice on how to get Pip. I know I acted a bit outrageous before but I have had some help getting over the fact that you'll not feel that way for me for a long time" _

_Damien nodded, slowly and looked down at the table. _

"_Damien, how much do you like Pip?" James asked. _

_Damien looked up and blinked at the unexpected question. He shuffled in his seat. "Uh…well, I…" Damien sighed and smiled in bliss. "I've fallen for him hard. And every now and again I'll just catch myself staring at him just because he's there and my heart does weird little flips and it feels…so amazing"_

_James smiled at the fact that it sounded just like how he felt with Damien. "Okay, well, you're going to have to show him how much he means to you. Just get him some flowers or something and confess. Trust me, he'll find it really romantic"_

_Damien grinned, anxiously and uncomfortably. "Thanks Jamie" _

_He got up along with James and they both walked to the door. When they were at the entrance Damien looked down at James and smiled. James looked up and got shocked when Damien kissed him on the lips. When Damien pulled back James looked gobsmacked. _

"_Just to show you you're still my best friend" Damien winked and smirked._

"_That's…that's a weird way to show that" James said and then laughed as soon as he got over that situation. _

_Damien shrugged and walked off leaving James to wave after him. _

James looked at Pip lying in Damien's arms. The pair was lying underneath a tree with James sitting against another tree next to them. It had been a year and a half since Damien and Pip had gotten together and they've never looked happier. Well, Damien looked as happy as he could go without breaking his emo state.

James smiled at Damien leaning over to peck Pip's lips and he sighed as he thought about everything that had happened since meeting the pair. Everything had been…

"Bittersweet…" James said, smiling.

Pip and Damien looked up and gave confused stares towards James.

"What's bittersweet, Jamie?" Pip asked.

James smiled at them and shook his head. "Nothing…" He plucked a few blades of grass and winked at them. They looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

James leaned back against the bark of the tree and sighed.

Definitely the way things are meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew, a lot of hard work was put in this. Once again I am sorry this took so long to put up but I hope you like it, **XMistressChaosx** :)

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
